battle of warfang
by ironeger942
Summary: this story take place 20 years after defeating malefor. i do not own any Spyro characthers but i own my OC's, Demetrius belongs to begorle01 from dA
1. Chapter 1

**Battle of Warfang**

Chapter 1

"the dream."

It had been nearly 20 years gone after Spyro and Cynder had defeated Malefor. They live in a big house in Warfang. One night Spyro and Cynder was sleeping that if chaos had come they wouldn't wake up.

Spyro was dreamed the day he proposed to Cynder.

(in the dream, this happened 15 years ago.)

They were sitting right beside a big willow tree and a big lake, Spyro and Cynder were lying beside each other and they talked and laughed. "Cynder we have know each other for a long time and we have fought side by side." said Spyro, "yes, and?" said Cynder.

"well I was thinking if you..." he couldn't say the last words because he was blushing, "come one say it" said Cynder while she wondered what he was going to say. "i was thinking if you would marry me" He took out a red necklace with a green emerald in the end, that he had in his pouch. Cynder was silent for a moment before she said after 5 minutes "of course I will marry you" after 3 months they got married. This was the best day for both.

(end of the dream)

both got waked by two small dragon lings which jumped on both of them.

"good morning mother and father" said the two dragon lings "good morning Natrii and Sorbitol" replied Spyro and Cynder at the same time. "good morning cyn, have you slept well?" asked Spyro to Cynder "yes I have never slept so well for a long time, what about you?". "i had a great dream about us in the big willow at the big lake".

They all went down to have breakfast

while sitting there they all heard some one at the door.

(o.O find out whos at the door in the next chapter)


	2. Chapter 2

The battle of Warfang ch 2

"an old friend"

The family sat round the table and eating breakfast and talking to each other, but suddenly some one knocked at the door. "who can that be so early?" said Spyro, "well if you open the door, you will find out who it is" said Cynder while chuckled a little. Spyro walked to the door, when he opened the door he saw Hunter with a little cheetah on his right side. "hey Cynder come here and look whose at the door". "Hunter!" said Cynder to Hunter, "hi Spyro and Cynder may I come in?" asked Hunter, "of course you can come in" said Spyro while looking at the little cheetah. When they went back to the table Spyro asked Hunter "so how have you been for the last year", "I've become the new Chief in the clan, and I've got married", "congratulation whose the lucky one? " replied Cynder. "her name is Cassie". While Spyro, Cynder and Hunter talked, so looked Natrii and Sorbitol at the little cheetah and asked Hunter "whose he?", " oh thats my son john". "what a lovely name." said Natrii.

"thank you, it was Cassie who found the name to him" said Hunter as they sat down around the table. "so how did you become the new chief?" asked Spyro, "it's a long story, but I shall tell you" as Hunter started to tell the story, something bad was happening long away from Warfang, in a black tower there was two dragons and one dragoness, "GET OUT OF HERE!" said one of the dragons, he was light blue. "NO WAY NOT WITHOUT YOU!" said the dragoness with tears coming down from her eyes (she is a blue dragoness), "IF YOU DON'T YOU GONNA GET KILLED!", the blue dragoness started to flap with her wings at fled away.


	3. Chapter 3

"a new enemy"

the dragoness hadn't even get out the castle before she heard the blue dragon yell "WHAT EVER YOU DO, DON'T LOOK BACK!", when she heard that she fled away with great speed, and with tears pouring from her eyes, "ah love the most powerful energy, but unfortunately to say this to you that would end sooner or later" said the black dragon while laughed a evil laugh. "what are you going to do with me?" said the blue dragon, "so you want to know what I'm going to do with you? You will find out sooner or later " replied the black dragon, after saying that he knocked the blue dragon, "guards take him to the prison!", "yes sir" replied the guards.

Later that day in Warfang "well its starting to get late, and it's a long way back to the village." said Hunter after being with Spyro's family the hole day, "yeah and these two here need to get some sleep, we are going to train with theirs elements tomorrow" said Spyro, "are you serious?" said Natrii and Sorbitol with excitement In their voices and with a little yawn. "well of you go now, it will be a long day tomorrow" said Cynder to the tired dragon lings. After they had sent the kids to bed and Hunter and his son had left, Spyro and Cynder finally had some alone time, they sat on the roof and watched the stars and the full moon, "well purple-boy, 20 years have past since we defeated Malefor" said Cynder "yeah 20 years with peace, and it have been 20 great years, no worries no fights" replied Spyro. While they sat and looking at the moon they saw a blue dot flying to the city, after a while they saw that the dot was a blue dragoness that had lots of scars. When the blue dragoness had fled over the wall and little bit past Spyro and Cynder's house she suddenly fell down from the sky, Spyro and Cynder ran to her with great speed, what they saw wasn't pleasant for both, they saw lots of scars and blood. "who did this to you?" said Spyro to the dragoness "d..d..d..Demetrius" said the dragoness before she lost fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

"Demetrius"

Cynder froze when she heard the blue dragoness say *Demetrius*, "how can he still be alive" thought Cynder. Spyro saw her just standing there for a while, "are you are right Cynder?" said Spyro, "hu..what..yeah I'm all right" replied Cynder. They looked down to the blue dragoness, "what shall we do with her" asked Cynder "well we can't just let her lay here, we have to take her to the house".

After bringing the dragoness to the house, Spyro and Cynder went to bed.

-(OMG another dream seriously)-

Spyro where at the Chronicler's temple, he stepped through the gate and saw Ignitus.

"ah long time Young dragon" said Ignitus reading a book, then he looked at him and said "well you're not so young any more". As Spyro went to him he said "it's good to see you to Ignitus, but why have you called for me?", "your day of peace will end soon, a evil dragon have come to your world again, but you should watch it the evil dragon is Malefor's son" said Ignitus "what does Malefor have a son?", "yes he have a son, his name is Demetrius,

he is very powerful and doesn't have any light in his heart, its just darkness there" said Ignitus. "how can I stop him?" asked Spyro, "that I can't tell you right now, maybe later, but now you have to go to your own world". Spyro heard a know voice calling for him "Spyro...oh Spyro..."

-(next morning)-

"dude wake up!", "just five more minutes" said Spyro sleepy. "Ok I'm getting tired of this... SPYRO GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND WAKE UP!" yelled the known voice. "YIKES" yelled Spyro in surprise. "HAHAHAHAHHAH you should have seen your face dude" said the known voice, "SPARX" said Spyro as he walked in a sleepy way. After Spyro had woken properly he asked Sparx "why are you here so early", "early? Are you kidding with me? it's nearly dinner time" answered Sparx. "what have I slept for so long?" said Spyro, "um yeah, and that blue chick downstairs have woken up" answered Sparx.

They went downstairs and saw Cynder talking to the blue dragoness while Sorbitol and Natrii playing together, "ah you have finally waken up, this is F**rostice" said Cynder. "how do you feel?" asked Spyro, "it stills hurts when I try to move but the worst have gone" answered Frostice. As they talked, there was something happening at the black tower.**

**"Nidhug*!" yelled Demtrius "yes sir, what is it?" said Nidhug as he came to Demetrius.**

**"are your men ready for an little attack?" asked Demtrius, "yes they are, what shall we attack?" said Nidhug, "we are going to attack a little city that I know"**


	5. Chapter 5

"the attack"

it was late at night near a little city, Nidhug had prepared his men for an attack to the city, "all right this is it, I'm gonna chose five soldiers to come with me to kill the guards atop of the wall" said Nidhug while choosing the five soldiers that where going with him. After he had chosen the five they went to the wall and fled up silently, when they got up they looked around and saw some guards. They went back the and stabbed them, one of the soldiers where so dumb to not see where he was walking, he tripped on a pile of armour that was lying on the ground the guard that the soldiers was supposed to kill noticed the noise and looked back him. When I saw him he froze, the soldier just knew that he would go and sound the alarm. The guard started to run for the alarm but just stopped he felt pain in his back and chest, he starred down at his chest and saw a green tail blade sticking out of him, blood was coming out off him and when the dragon took his tail out the guard fell down dead, the soldier looked at the dragon who killed the guard and saw it was Nidhug.

Nidhug walked over the dead guard and hit the soldier with his tail at the head, "watch where you going, you nearly blew us." said Nidhug "yes sir" said the soldier. There was two soldiers who was supposed to open the gate but was interrupted by three guard at the streets, "what the hell!" said one of the guards, "quick go and sound the alarm". Said the second guard, upon the wall Nidhug noticed the guards "fuck!, I forgot about the guards on the street" he said to himself before vanished in the shadows, the soldiers saw the guard running to them but didn't react because they knew Nidhug will kill them easily. As the two guards stepped in the shadows the soldiers heard a roar of pain and then silence, they saw Nidhug coming out off the shadow with more blood on the tail. As he approached the soldiers he just said "well get that fucking door open!". When they had opened the gate, Nidhug and the army heard the last thing they wanted to hear. The last guard had made it to the alarm, the whole city heard the alarm, the civilians and the rest of the soldiers woke up. When the soldiers saw the army many said to themselves "we're in deep shit now", the general of the city yelled to his soldiers "fight for honour and fight for your city" and Nidhug yelled "fight for pleasure and kill for fun". When the soldiers and the army finally meet the battle had begun. Demetrius was among the army and killed every soldier he saw. For every soldier he killed he just smiled to himself and thought "is this all they got, I thought that this old city would have better soldiers that this". The general saw that this would be the end of the city, he stopped one of the soldiers and said to him "take ten more soldiers and get the civilians to Warfang, and take this letter to the guardians!" after the general had given the letter to him "right away sir". Nidhug saw the soldiers and the civilians, he started to flap his wings but was stopped by Demetrius. "let them go" said Demetrius, "why don't we just kill the right now?" asked Nidhug, "to bring fear to the city of Warfang, my friend" Nidhug just nodded. "follow me, there is just one thing we need to do here" said Demetrius. "and what is that?" asked Nidhug, "you'll see when we get to the castle" said Demetrius as he and Nidhug started to walk to the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

"the name to the general"

the army have nearly taken the city. "FALL BACK, FALL BACK TO THE CASTLE!" yelled the general, the remaining dragons fled to the castle, when they had come to the castle. we have to hold the castle if not this city will fall" said the general "we shall give them all we got", as they said that they heard dragons out side the castle. "all right this is it, this is the last thing these weakling have to us, they will defend this castle with all they have, but we will give them all we got" said Demetrius.

The dragons in the castle heard the door brake, the general yelled "FIGHT FOR YOUR LIFE AND FIGHT FOR YOUR CITY!" when the army came in the castle they saw the remains of the soldiers from the city, there weren't many dragons left but they didn't care about that. When they met each other it seemed like hell would come because of the elements that came from the dragons.

This city was a city full of fire dragons and the army was shadow dragons, the general, Demetrius and Nidhug heard many cries of pain. "why have you come here you monster?" asked the general coldly to Demetrius, "to destroy this little place" said Demetrius "OVER MY DEAD BODY" yelled the general "as you wish" replaid Demetrius in fight mode. "are you sure you can take him alone" asked Nidhug "yes im sure look at him he is tired" answered Demetrius. A loud roar was heard from the general and struck Demetrius in his chest, he growled at him and shot shadow flames right to him but the general just slide away, he strucked Demetrius again and hitted him to the wall, "whats your name?" demanded Demetrius "my name is Flame and I will kill you to night" said Flame "we will see who gets killed first" said Demetrius as he hide in the shadows. Before Flame could react Demetrius came behind him and strucked him to the floor, Flame hitted Demetrius head with his tail, "damn you!" growled Demetrius to Flame "so have you lost your power?" asked Flame. "nope just the warm up" said Demetrius as he came running towards Flame, when Demetrius reached Flame he hitted Flame in his stomach . Flame cried in pain and fell down at the floor "so what did you say about that i've lost my powers?" before Flame could get up Nidhug came back him and hitted his head and Flame fell out concious. As the army had killed the last soldiers of the city they just smiled. "hm maybe this dragon can be usefull to my plan, Nidhug take him to the tower" said Demetrius. "right away sir" Nidhug said to his men that they shall take Flame to the tower.

Peace out ironeger942


End file.
